


Try, try again

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Kelpies, M/M, Monster of the Week, Stiles tries, first date fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first date doesn't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

"Then... we could do it again." 

"Are you crazy, Stiles?" Derek exploded.

Stiles shrugged. "Sorry for trying to make our first date romantic or whatever. How was I supposed to know this lake had kelpies in it?"

Derek glowered at him while he pulled seaweed out of his hair and the cuts on his arms healed. Finally, he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "You couldn't have. Sorry for getting pissed. I, uh. I was looking forward to this, too."

"So we try again!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek frowned again. "Maybe another night? One far away from bodies of water or the forest or the school or the hospital or... you know, maybe we could go out of town!"

Derek leaned in, making Stiles' mouth go dry. He kissed Stiles soft and slow and then said, "We'll keep trying until we get it right."


End file.
